Girls in White Dresses
by LiquidThoughts
Summary: Harry has a row with Ron and Hermione, and when he goes to clear his head, he gets wrapped up in a certain girl wearing a white dress. [HIATUS] [HP/LL]


_Girls in White Dresses_

Ship: Harry/Luna

_POSSIBLY ONESHOT UNLESS GOOD REVIEWS_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Harry Potter did not lead a normal life. He did not grow up in a friendly homey enviremont and he certainly was not influenced by the best of people in his childhood. He did not run outside of his house to greet his parents with a hug when they came home, and he did not get french toast every morning for breakfast.

There were no bedtime stories and kisses on his forehead before sleep. He was not awoken by a gentle hug and a "good morning" from people who cared about him.

He did not have a clique of which he brought over the house to 'hang-out' with and he was not the very-well known kid in his school.

He did not get expensive, meaningful birthday presents or tear-filled birthday cards. He did not get $100 dollar cakes, and a clown that entertained him when he turned 5.

He never learned how to ride a bike, nor did he ever go for a swim.

He was not allowed to play in the snow, unless, of course; he wore no clothes when he did.

No, Harry Potter's life was not what you call a fairytale.

Infact; the only normal thing about him (Which many would disagree with highly) was that he was not even a normal person. If that makes sense.

He was a wizard.

Not only that, but one of the best of his kind. Smart, slightly dopey, but highly talented, he found that where in a muggle world, he had no one, in a wizards world; he had everyone to befriend.

Or atleast, that's what he thought.

Now as he walk through the grassy fields, under an invisability cloak given to him by his father, he did not feel like he had anyone to trust at all. Or befriend for that matter.

He had just had a blazing row with the only people in the world who had ever given him the true definition of _best friends._ Something Harry had not discovered until his 11th birthday.

It made him so _mad_.

He had not asked them to come. He had not told them to follow him. They just had. This was not their problem to begin with, and it shouldn't end with their problem to take care of. He was older now, wiser, stronger.. he did not want to put anymore people he loved in danger. No, not anymore.

For he knew what his adventure was to bring. _Chaos_, he thought to himself as the smell of an on-coming thunderstorm dreaded the cool air.

Not only did he have to find the fragments of Voldemort's body, but he also had to kill him in one, final battle. Which would, once and for all, depend on who will live, and who will die.

Which, Harry thought, was totally meaningless. He felt right now that there was little to no choice that he would make it through this with all his friends alive. The doubt had killed the night at The Burrow, where the Weasley's, a very loving family who had taken Harry in immediatly, lived. Also adorning Ron Weasley, his best mate since he first found out he was a wizard.

He had ordered his two best friends, Hermione and Ron to leave. And for good reason.

Good luck didn't really follow Harry around. His parents died protecting him before he even knew them, he had witnessed the death of a very great young boy who still had such a full life to live, he had seen his grandfather die a painless, but still innevitably resentful death, and finally he had seen the only man he could look for to help die before his very eyes.

The last thing he wanted was to put his best friends in that situation. Especially now during the second wizarding war.

The row had been about friendship. How they wanted to stay and he wanted them to go.

Needless to say, it got to the point where Harry just could not stay there any longer. He needed some space. He needed to be alone.

Ginny Weasley, brother of Ron Weasley and the new ex-girlfriend, but still quite close friend of Harry Potter persisted on going with him. No matter how much he loved Ginny, though, he needed to get away from everyone. And the fact that he was still remorseful towards breaking up with her made matters worse. His new-found, and mostly unexpected love interest in her was as strong as ever and lately he wanted even more to just hold her in his arms.

But that wasn't going to happen. He was not going to let her get in Voldemorts grasp, either.

"Not ever.." He whispered to himself as The Burrow was starting to clear out of view.

He had walked for god knows how long, his mind filled with so many thoughts that it felt like his mind was full of fog.

Sighing loudly, he looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, and expectedly was about to rain. _Wonderful._

Kicking the grass subconciously with his foot, he then realized his surroundings. Not only was he in a completely abandond field of... nothingness, but he was also very much alone. The exact thing he asked for. And, for some reason, it did not feel as great as he had planned for it to be.

Half of him wanted to turn back, but something told him to keep going. So he did.

He walked and walked for ages, until finally he stopped at a lonesome little lake surrounded by a few oak trees. The water was glimmering, and the slightly covered moon was jumping across its reflection with the sort of happiness that Harry longed for.

He sat down and slowly slipped off the invisibility cloak, staring mindlessly out into the water as if waiting for it to make all of his problems go away.

They didn't, however; thus he found himself more frusterated than he's been since he was 16.

"I can't believe this." He told himself spitefully. "I didn't ask for this. What did I do to deserve this? It's not my problem. I shouldn't be the one to have to go through this, damnit..." Harry's striking green eyes took over his atmosphere with a dull sort of look. One would be very inspired by the mere sight of the lake. But to him, it meant nothing.

"I didn't want for it to come down to this.." He found himself muttering in such a depressed tone that he surprised himself.

But it was nothing to the voice that came from behind him.

"Fate is not always so pleasant, is it?" mused a dreamy toned girl.

Harry instinctively jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand, looking furiously around for the person who said that. It sounded vaguely familiar but he was in no moods to put down his guard. Something Moody would've been proud of.

"Who's there?" He demanded, pointing his wand at every direction.

"Me." Replied the voice in such a way, that one would've thought this answer was bluntly obvious.

"Me who?" Harry said, agitated. He was in no mood for games.

"You don't remember?" The voice did not sound remotely hurt, but rather colorless.

Harry paused for a moment and replayed the voice again in his head. Then, he slowly put down his wand. "Luna?" He said uncertainly.

"Correct." Luna Lovegood said from an unknown area.

Harry looked around once more, she was no where near the fields or the lake. But yet it sounded like she was right next to him...

"Where are you, and why are you here?" He inquired in a sort of commanding voice. A little taken aback by the fact that Luna seemed to of popped up out of the blue.

Suddenly, a rustle of branches came from above him, where an oak tree stood to the front of him. Luna Lovegood was looking down directly at him, but there was no time to catch her eye, because she had just fallen out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet.

Harry gazed at her, his mouth agape.

She was dressed in what looked like a silk, white dress that hugged her curves so wonderfully that he realized in the back of his mind that she had a very gorgeous body. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were so wide and proturbant that it made him do a double take when he looked her over. They were pale, blue eyes that seemed very translucent.

The dress itself ended at her inkles and flowed gracefully around her as a chill breeze swept over them. Her dirty blond hair came down to her waistline and blew along with it, making her look oddly heavensent. Although, Harry quickly brushed off these strange thoughts of 'Loony' Lovegood when she began to speak.

"It's about to rain." She said, totally ignoring his question.

"Great." He said dully, turning his back on her. Now that he thought about it, he did not feel like being confronted by Luna in any way. She was even, perhaps, the least person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"I suppose you're feeling rude, then?" She said airly, her eyes scanning the clouded sky. Harry looked back at her and flushed just a little. He immediatly took away the feeling of resentment towards his lack of manners, because he felt like he had every right to be mad.

"Yes, I am, actually." He responded, sitting back down with his arms crossed and placed upon his knees. Luna was unpreturbed.

"I feel quite rude sometimes, too." She continued on, placing her hands together infront of her, still not looking at Harry but heavenward. "Mostly on tuesdays."

_What kind of..._ Harry thought wildly, not being able to place exactly the sense of randomosity or craziness of what she was saying. He chose to ignore her.

"Then again, sometimes I do on saturdays. It all depends, really." She said, obviously not noticing Harry's lack of conversation.

"But I don't like being rude," Luna began to hum inbetween sentences. "Afterall, it's not their fault I'm in a bad mood, is it? But it feels like it is, I suppose. Although, I often apologize afterwards. If I don't, however; it is for good reason. Don't you agree?" She asked him quite suddenly. Harry, who had not been really paying attention anymore because it seemed mostly like a waste of time to listen to Loony Lovegood ramble on, was slightly taken aback.

"Uh..." He began, strangling for an appropriate answer, though it was extremely hard since he hadn't really been hearing what she was saying.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Luna assumed, but did not sound surprised or offended. Infact; she did not even seem remotely abashed by his slow answer. She seemed to have known this all along.

"Not.. not really, no." He croaked, feeling very small at the moment as the regret in his stomach began to expand and make him feel bad for treating Luna the way he did.

"Suppose it's the wrackspurts." She said serenely.

Harry did not bother to answer.

Continueing to hum, Luna seemed to walk closer towards Harry to the point where she was standing beside him. He remained seated, though, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was now looking out onto the lake.

"You don't want me to be here, do you?" Luna piped up.

This question was so bluntly honest that Harry flushed even worse. "Well, I--" He began, wanting to say that he didn't mind her presence, but he did.  
"--want me to be here, right? But that's not what you're thinking." She finished the sentence for him.

He blinked at her, unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"You are also finding it odd that I knew how you felt." She said, as if these kind of conversations were normal.

"I.. I don't know." Harry said, still trying to find something non-rude to say. For a moment, he didn't think of his problems, but of Luna's odd honesty.

"Yes, you do. But you don't want to say what you know, because you don't want to hurt my feelings." She told him, now looking a bit glazed over, and for the first time, disappointed.

"I would've hoped," She began, before he had time to reply, "that you might've wanted someone here to talk to. But, I suppose I was wrong." She gave a small shrug of the shoulders.

And with that, she began to walk slowly away.

Harry looked at the ground for a moment. Thinking over her words.

It was not Luna's fault that he was upset with his friends. It certainly wasn't her fault that he was in a bad mood at all..

Suddenly, something gave a harsh tug on his heart, and before he knew it he was jumping to his feet and whirling around just to see Luna passing by one of the oak trees.

"Wait!" he called out after her. She paused in her step but did not turn around.

"You can... you can stay. I'm.. I'm sorry for being such a git." He admitted slowly, hanging his head a bit.

Luna gave somewhat of a small giggle. One that Harry did not hear often. It was very cute, though, he noted...

"I know I can stay. That's why I attempted to leave." She said knowledgeably, once again turning in her knack for seeming to know the future before it happens. That, or she could tell exactly what goes on in Harry's mind.

He did not answer when she began to walk back towards him. There was a hint of a small smile playing on her full rosey lips.

They both sat back down together. He sat next to her and she looked gazingly out across the fields. The grass was now moving with a harsh wind as thunder blew in the background. Their hairs tossled carelessly.

Harry could not keep his eyes off her for some reason. It was about as explainable as how he just had to stop her from leaving.

He noticed the way her eyes widened slightly when she talked, and how her voice was always so far off, but so clear in his mind. How she always said the most absurd of things, but yet, in a way, they made sense. It was like she knew everything that was going on, but acted ignorant of it. Harry didn't know why, but opposed to bothering him, it kind of inticed him. What other type of intelligence did Luna hold? She seemed to be a completely mystery, and he liked it.

Then he thought of Ginny.

He loved her, so why was he gazing sheepishly at another woman? Ginny was all he ever wanted...

"Ginny wouldn't like you staring at me like that." Luna said suddenly, as if reading his mind. He blinked for a second and blushed, looking away from her.

"Sorry." He said quietly, feeling very embarrassed.

"It's fine." She said, and to his great surprise Luna began to lean on him, resting her head upon his shoulder. His stomach pinched involuntarily and his face grew hot. Something inside of him had just done a sudden backflip.

"Luna.." He looked down at her, not sure what to say.

"It's going to rain." She said for the second time that night. Harry gave a faint smile and decided not to object.

Something about Luna being there with him, next to him and close to him made everything feel okay. Besides the fact that she confused the hell out him, Harry enjoyed her presence. She made him feel.. calm.

He had never really believed in making up false realities, or even putting his head in the clouds. And yet, Luna seemed to pull that serenity out of him and for a moment in time he forgot about everything. He forgot about Voldemort. He forgot about the argumenet with Hermione and Ron.

The scary thing was, though, that he had forgotten about Ginny. Someone he had thought, for sure, that he had fallen in love with..

_But was it really love?_ Something inside his head questioned. _The first time you had ever felt anything for her was seeing her kiss another guy. Who's to say it was love? Maybe it was lust..._

Even though he tried to his hardest not to think about it that way, he found himself slowly believing that all those times he wanted to make out with Ginny instead of having a nice intellectual talk with her, or a good time with her on just friendly terms, may've meant something important and false to their relationship.

Just then, a loud rumbling of thunder came from the skies, lighting it up dangerously. Harry finally realized that a storm was coming and they were sitting there by 1. Water and 2. Tree's.

"We should get going." He said.

"We?" Luna inquired. Harry blushed once more.

"You can come back to the burrow with me if you.. dont live close or .. or something. I don't want you out in this weather by yourself." He said, turning scarlet. Luna smiled a little brighter at him, her eyes boring into his and making him feel uneasily attracted to her.

"But I do live close. Infact, this is where I live. Daddy owns this lake." She said with a hint of amusement, giving the slight impression that she found it funny that Harry didn't figure this out sooner. He paused for a moment, and then notice that not far away sat a small cottage with smoke coming out of a chimney. It looked very homey.

"Oh... I'm sorry." He said, standing up and holding out his hand to help her up. She shrugged absentmindedly, tucking a few lost strands of hair out of her face and behind her wand-kept ear, taking his hand and making jolts go through his arm as she did.

"You can come over, if you want. And use our fireplace to get back to the Weasley's. It'd be safer." She commented in vague tones, that led Harry to believe she was not thinking about any of this, and was just talking for conversational purposes.

"Sure." He said, looking at her with one eyebrow up.

She caught his eye and he felt his body freeze.

"Then come with me. And don't forget your cloak." She told him matter-of-factly, walking away immediatly. Harry had made to follow her, but at the end of her sentence quickly looked back, grabbed the cloak and sped up to reach her pace. She had not stopped to wait for him.

"Luna?" He said, gazing at her.  
"Mmhm?"

"Why're you wearing a dress?"

She did not pause in her step but smiled serenely.

"Because I like you." She said blantly.

Harry stopped for a moment, quite abashed by this new piece of information. Luna continued on. He shook his head, coming to the conclusion that he had not heard what he thought he heard.

Luna Lovegood? Like him? Like him like.. how? A crush?

He reached her level again, she was walking faster than before.

"Did you just say you like me?" He asked in an undertone.  
"Correct." said Luna, unnerved.  
Harry did not know what to say, so he didn't say a thing. He was wondering why she said that in response to his question, but decided he would rather not know.

Slowly, as the cottage began to come into full view, the rain began to pour. Being slightly besides himself, Harry moved a sly hand around her shoulder, even though she was not shivering. "Thank you." She said without looking at him. He nodded. "It's nothing." He told her, the rain making both their hair wet.

It had not been until now, though, that Harry realized Luna was wearing white. In this case, he looked pointedly away from any part of her body under her collarbone.

As they got to the front, Luna stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring quizitically at her. Luna gently pried his arm away from her and walked back out onto the fields in the rain, the lightning soaring through the sky as she did.

Then, for reasons unbeknowist to Harry, she began to twirl like a ballerina.  
"They say," She started, her voice louder than the storm above them. "That if you dance in the rain, it washes all your problems away."  
Harry found himself smiling at the dancing girl. A true smile that he hadn't aquired in days.

"I dont need to dance." He said to her. She stopped mid-turn and looked at him, hands poised over her head gracefully, white dress curling around her legs as a strong wind went by.

"Why's that?" She asked, but something told Harry that she already knew the answer.

"You've done it for me." He said plainly. It was true. Harry had not thought once about his problems since Luna arrived. She had been the distraction he had needed to clear his mind. He was not angry anymore. He was content. And for some reason, all the fear of the future fled from him in the little time he spent with her.

Giving a small smile, she ended her dance and walked up to him.

"Then perhaps you figured it out." Luna said to him in a sort of sly way that was slightly out of character. However, her cheerfully dreamy tone covered it up quickly.

"Figured out what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Behind every word I say is a plan." She said, and before Harry could respond, she stood upon her tippy-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Harry was so shocked by this that he didn't even kiss her back. He just stared at her blankly.

"You'll remember to say hi to Ginny for me, won't you?" She said sincerely. Something caught in his throat and he could not find the words. His mind seemed to of cleared out to the point that he was at loss for english vocabulary, or sound.

"Yes, you will.." She kept the smile on her face, her knowing eyes twinkling up at him.

Harry then realized why Luna was wearing that white dress.

And a small smile played across his lips when he did.

* * *

Fin

R&R


End file.
